


animal  with  you

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	1. Chapter 1

animal with you

“啪——”

“呜……”

柔软的沾满汗水的棕色长卷发被人从身后抓住，因为口里塞着口球而无法说出完整的句子,唾液汇聚到一起顺着合不上的嘴角滑落。洁白的皮肤上落下一鞭，很快就泛起红痕。但是身后的人一点都不留情，用鞭子的前端摩擦他已经红肿的乳头，让他已经被折磨到满是痕迹的身体颤抖。

“够舒服了么？”

“唔唔......”

Erik用手肉揉捏Charles的屁股，富有弹性的肉团在他手里被挤压到变形。每当臀瓣被分开的时候，隐藏在其中粉红的小穴就微微收缩着。

见此情景，Erik又给他的屁股来了一巴掌，直到上面泛起根根分明的五指印，他才满意的点头，然后把手伸向Charles的前端，那里早就兴奋的吐水。绷的直直的阴茎一下被握住，Charles几乎是颤抖着蹭了蹭他的手。但是Erik并不是来抚慰他的，他抓住他引起的阴茎，用着几乎粗暴不知轻重的力气，揉捏的他一点都不舒服。

Charles哭着撅起屁股去蹭Erik的身体，恳求他赶紧给自己。

“现在还不行。”

Erik捡起鞭子，用鞭子的顶部压在Charles脆弱的阴茎根部摩擦，看着刚刚被捏软的阴茎重新因为刺激而挺立，感觉差不多之后，鞭子稍稍离开又落下。不算太疼，但是足够刺激。Charles喉咙里发出呜咽，前端抽动着吐出更多兴奋的透明液体。

Charles偏过头，用水蓝色的眼睛祈求性的看着Erik，并且尽可能的撅起屁股吸引他的注意。他已经被玩了太久了，他迫切想要Erik狠狠的操进他的身体里。

“Er.......ik”

含着口塞球导致口齿不清，加上一点小小的鼻音。

Charles的脑袋被Erik狠狠转过去，手上的镣铐拉的叮当作响。Erik按住他的后颈，从上一直摸到下面，而Charles仿佛就像一只炸毛的猫咪，弓起身体像是要逃跑，但是又被人按住。

Erik的手指带着润滑液插进他的体内，抠挖开拓着他的身体，熟练的碾压他的G点，直到他腿软到跪不住。但Erik扯住他的颈环，强迫他支起上半身，然后灼热的性器抵在他的屁股上，用伞头在他的穴口碾磨。

Charles的屁股撅起来一点，就会挨上一巴掌，但是他不靠近，Erik就始终只在外边不轻不痒的蹭他。

Charles想要坐起来，但是拷在床头的手铐和脖子上被牵着的颈圈又完全限制了他的自由，就算是腿 ，也有一只被链条拴在了床柱上。他现在只能像一只小兽，呜咽着祈求自己主人的爱怜。

Erik一手撸动着自己的阴茎一手插进Charles的后穴进出，等到他自己硬到实在不行的时候抓住Charles的腰一下子撞进去。温柔的肠壁嫩肉立刻包裹上来，又被他操开。Charles脖子上的黑色颈圈被他拽着向后扯。

这导致Charles不得不绷直了身体最大限度的仰着脖子，口水顺着他的嘴角一直滴落到他的前胸，胸上还有有刚刚乳夹留下的痕迹，让一切都显得色情至极。

从身后抱住Charles，Erik贴近他的脑袋吸了一下他头发上的香味，然后手摸到他的前胸又掐又捏。已经微微泛肿的胸部被Erik用手指夹着往外扯，之前的疼痛被刺激，变得又酥又痒，Charles抖着身体夹紧屁股。Erik被突然的紧致夹得难受，拍打着Charles的胸部叫他放开。

Charles稍稍放松，Erik立刻动着腰操干他，整根没入再整个抽出后再进入。

Erik的手从Charles的腰上移到他的阴茎上面，一边肏弄他一边拉扯他的阴茎和囊袋，握着他沉甸甸的囊袋往外挤压。他听见查尔斯的鼻音，但这反而让他更加兴奋，抓着Charles的腿往他体内深入。

“Erik啊......嗯......”

嘴上的口球被拿开，终于可以发出完整声音的Charles整个嘴巴都发酸。Erik粗暴的捏住他的下巴和他接吻，夺取他口中刚刚过度分泌的唾液，堵住他的嘴再次让他发不出声音。

手铐被从床头解开，Erik按着他的后脑把他的脸按在裆部，浓密的耻毛蹭在Charles脸上。Charles抬起头小心的看了Erik一眼，然后伸出舌头舔了舔充满侵略性气息的鬼头。

Erik没有耐心等他自己慢慢的舔，按着他的后脑就直接操进他的嘴里，抓着他的头发强迫他吞吐。Charles远没有他表面那么单纯，他深的很，就算是顶到他的喉咙，他也能含住不吐出来，反而更加用力的吸允他。

温暖紧致的口腔吸着他的老二，几乎快要让他直接射出来。但是他今天不太想射在他嘴里。

Erik捏着Charles的下巴让他松开嘴，硕大的阴茎拍在他脸上，把口水涂抹到他的脸颊上。Charles闭上眼，感受圆润的鬼头描摹他脸部轮廓。Erik看着自己紫红的阴茎在Charles脸上移动，而对方的睫毛在微微颤抖着。

Erik的喉咙发痒，按着Charles的肩再次从他的身后进入，把他压在床头的柱子上，而因为脚拷，Charles不得不伸直了一条腿来接受Erik这个动作。

“嗯啊......哈啊.......唔...” 

Charles的嘴被Erik捂住，他发狠般的操着他，托着他的肚子给他支撑，终于抖动着把精液浇在他的体内。随着抽出的动作，白浊的液体流出体外，一直流到他的大腿上，让他看起来像是被弄脏了一样。

“Erik。”

终于被松开的Charles用手撸动着自己的阴茎，憋了许久的地方在抚慰下很快缴械投降。Erik解开他脚上和手上的东西，他靠在Erik怀里喘气。

“你做的越来越好了。”

Charles按着Erik的头使他弯下腰来和他亲吻，Charles的嘴唇又热又软，让人不想离开。

“你喜欢就好。”

Erik握住Charles的手，凑到嘴前亲吻上面新鲜的红色痕迹，Charles喜欢这些，他喜欢冰冷的金属给他留下的痕迹。

“你要是，能再说一点让我兴奋的话就更好了。”

Charles舔着嘴唇暗示Erik，那些“让他兴奋的话”是什么。Erik不置可否的挑了挑眉，去盥洗室放完水之后来把Charles抱过去。等Charles待在浴缸的时候，他就去收拾一片狼藉的房间。

把扔的到处都是的束缚绳还有该消毒的性爱道具收拢到一起后，Erik不得不趴在地上去够柜子底下，因为他们“玩”的过于激烈而滚进去的跳蛋。

放好这些东西之后，Erik把床单拆下来，扔到地上。而他坐在床上，听着Charles那边传来的水声。

现在这一切，是怎么发生的呢？

Charles洗完澡出来之后裹着浴巾给了他一个湿漉漉的吻，然后趿拉着拖鞋跑回自己的房间，他不会在专门用来做爱的房间睡觉。当然Erik也不会，他只是习惯了看Charles先走。

Erik跟在Charles后边拉上门，转向和Charles相反的方向。


	2. Chapter 2

Animal with you 2

 

“你很适合做这个。”

Erik记得他与Charles的第一次相见。

有着一双海蓝色眼睛的金主来寻找宠物，Erik坐在角落品尝一杯生啤，他对那些倒是不太感兴趣。他没有钱养一个小情人，也不高兴一夜情，大概金主也不会瞧上他这种不懂风情的人。

但他就是被Charles相中了，那个自走进酒吧就吸引了明里暗里不少眼光的极品看见他之后目光一亮，然后晃着酒杯向他走来。

“我可以坐这里吗。”

只是礼貌性的疑问，Charles拉开他身边的椅子坐下，胳膊挨着他的胳膊，这个暗示再明显不过，Erik挑了挑眉。

“或许你更喜欢翘臀的姑娘？”

Charles冲他眨眼睛，随后暧昧的舔了一下嘴唇，在他看来，Erik辣爆了，浑身满满的禁欲气息。

“不......”

Erik的喉咙有点沙哑，但似乎他的思想已经被对方窥视的一清二楚。

“那让我见识一下？”

Charles把棕色的卷发往脑后撩，身上的衬衫因为这个动作上拉了些许，使锁骨从领子里漏出来更多。

然后无须解释，Erik跟Charles迅速粘到了一起，在交换了一个足够耗尽对方体内所有空气的深吻后，Charles喘气推着他换个地方，他甚至直接把车钥匙扔给了他，然后报了一个地址，听到目的地后，Erik才知道面前的美味是Xavier家的小少爷。

不过有钱人更会玩不是么。

在Erik把Charles抵在门板上亲吻，并且准备抱起他的时候，Charles再次阻止了他。他神秘的牵着他的手，来到一间独立的房间。

Erik先是被占据一整面墙的柜子惊到，然后又被柜子里的东西惊到，Charles环顾了一圈，挑出几件比较“基础”的东西给他。

“这......”

“就是你想的那样。”

“......”

“来吧，我的主人。”

Charles兴奋的拿绳子缠上自己的脖子和胳膊，眼睛亮晶晶的看着Erik。

“我不会。”

“你会学会的。”

Charles循循善诱，把鞭子的手柄握到Erik手中，再握着他的手让他去感受。

“不要太用力，也不要太轻，用你内心深处最想对我做的。”

Erik在Charles的教导下一步一步进行，Charles的脸就是让他停不下来的秘诀，光是看到他泛水光的眼睛就让他硬的发疼。他忍不住用鞭子拍打他圆润的臀部，看着上面留下红红的印记。

用手掌，用道具，然后捂住他的嘴巴进入。

大餐总是要精心烹制。

在经历过第一次后，Charles提出了长期作伴的要求，理由是狩猎太过麻烦，有些人并不愿意和他“玩游戏”。而且Erik看起来也很需要。

对，Charles是个拥有读心能力的变种人，Erik的一切想法他都能看见。包括Erik作为一个金相检验师，前几天他所在工厂的货出了问题导致上面拿他开刀把他辞退了这件事他都了如指掌，换而言之就是Erik现在很缺钱。

金钱与美人，双重的诱惑。

Erik都有点分不清是自己答应的还是Charles动用了能力，反正他就那么鬼使神差的和Charles在一起，甚至住在他的家里。

但这该死的事情后续永远不会如你想的那样简单。

总要有一个人先动心的。

Erik好几次都忍不住想问Charles，现在这种情况是不是他用能力造成的。是不是他在无形之中用能力，教唆他的大脑去喜欢他，去爱他。

但Charles不会过多的搭理他，除去在床上喜欢被征服，过于诱人外。Charles还是个顶忙的大学教授，每天忙的团团转，只有偶尔得空才会拿着酒瓶出现在他门口，摇晃着用沾着酒气的唇在他耳边问他要不要去“玩”。他永远不会拒绝这个，甚至还有点上瘾。

就像Charles口里的mojito，酒精度极低却让人头脑发晕。

“Charles......”

Erik喉头发紧，拧上水龙头后拿起毛巾胡乱擦了擦身上的水，他对着镜子想象着Charles的脸又给自己来了一发。和Charles在一起久了，他的性癖也变得越来越刁钻。

无论是当情人还是一夜情，都不要动真心。

尤其是他和Charles这种关系，更加不应该动真心。Charles和他说过，他之所以之前没有长期关系，都是因为对方太容易爱上他。

一旦性关系转变为爱，这其中包含的可就多了。

会开始疑神疑鬼，会大题小做，会占有欲爆发，会纠缠你每一句话里的错别字，会要求拥有你所有空闲的时间。

爱就是一根带刺的藤蔓，当它开始萌芽，它就迟早会有一天把你缠的透不过气来，缠的你鲜血淋漓却还一直要往皮肉里去。

只有当你忽远忽近，漫不经心，让人捉摸不定的时候，对方才会保持兴趣，并且想要探究你。

Erik深知这其中的法则，所以他才能一直待在Charles身边。

一旦打破规则，结局不是你死就是我亡。

洗干净手之后，Erik躺倒在床上，瞪着眼睛看着天花板。他时常怕自己思想的声音太大，会吵到Charles。

和Charles一样，他也是一名变种人，但他的能力是控制磁场。

他可以控制地球上的任何一种金属，但是没有能力让Charles爱上他，他甚至不得不用金属给自己造一个头盔来阻隔Charles读他的思想。

但是Charles不喜欢看他戴那个，只要他皱起眉，他就可以让他为他做任何事。

所以那个头盔被塞在床底下落灰。

而他躺在床上想着Charles入眠。


	3. Chapter 3

animal with you3

对于Charles来说，他不可能不知道Erik在想什么。

一个人对你产生感情后，他的一举一动包括每一个眼神都会变得不一样。

Erik开始对他小心翼翼的举动，晦暗在角落的小心试探，无一不让他也开始思考。他不讨厌Erik，可他爱他么？

Charles不觉得他有接受一份感情，去经营一份感情的能力。

感情在一开始的冲动和热潮减退之后，就需要太多太多的精力来维持。这是一块易碎的水晶，需要小心爱护，再加上双倍的爱情，才能让其发出光芒。不然，它的碎片不只会划伤一个人。

Erik脑子里的声音实在太大，吵得他不得不悄悄动用能力去催眠他，让他赶紧睡着，别尽想这有的没的。

 

这不公平，Charles知道Erik的一切心思，而Erik却在未知的心境中煎熬。

 

Charles穿着扣子扣到最上面的白衬衫推开门，在Erik直直的目光注视下把手里的文件放到桌上。

Erik装模作样的翻开文件，里面是Charles已经作废的研究报告。

在他看报告的时候，Charles大胆的坐到他的腿上，手握住正在翻开纸页的手，暧昧的用指腹摩挲隐在表皮下的青筋。

“这么快就忍不住了？”

Erik搂住Charles的腰，手从衬衫的缝隙里滑进去。略微有点粗糙的手掌摸过Charles光滑的皮肤。

“老板，不要……”

Charles拒绝性的拉住Erik的手臂，不过比起拒绝，更像是欢迎。

“你的身体告诉我你想要。”

Erik捏住Charles的下巴，逼他偏过头去和他接吻，充满侵略性的舌头撬开他的嘴唇然后在他的口腔横冲直撞。

手隔着白衬衫摸到胸部，隐藏在布料下有不明物体的凸起，Erik用力的按压那里，换来Charles吃痛的吸气声。吃痛的Charles下意识的咬了Erik的舌头一口，被Erik惩罚性的吻的更深，几乎夺取他口中的所有空气。

“小骚货。”

Erik隔着衣服不停的在Charles胸上夹着的乳夹上揉捏按压，压低声音在他的耳边说一些脏话。Charles因为脏话羞的脸色发红，却又兴奋不已，这点从他不停用屁股磨擦Erik大腿的举动上可以看出来。

“不，不要，不能这样。”

Charles一边喘着气一边欲拒还迎的说着台词，身体却挺起胸膛配合Erik的手指，Erik不停的在他胸口打转让他嘴里发出浪叫，又用嘴唇含住他圆润的耳垂不停的吸允。

温热的吐息喷在耳后，Charles伸手去抚摸Erik的脖子和胸膛，Erik抓住他两只不安分的手别到脑后，然后把脖子上的领带解下来，一圈一圈的绕好他的手腕打了死结。

Charles扭动着身子似乎要逃跑，然后被Erik抓住按在椅子上。外裤被剥下来，里面什么都没有穿，但是有一件小玩意。

Erik分开Charles的腿，让他贴着椅子背张开腿，蓝眼睛带上水光的看着他。

“看来你很喜欢玩自己，也没有表面看的那么清纯。”

Erik用目光把他从上到下看了个遍，一寸寸的用目光强奸他的身体，然后一只手在他嘴唇上碾压，一只手隔着西裤开始抚摸自己的阴茎。

Charles咽了口水看着Erik，习惯性的又想舔唇但被Erik阻止了，他用手捏住他红艳的唇瓣，不肯他再做出那个勾引的动作。

白衬衫一下子被扯开，淡白色的圆扣子崩了一地。金属夹子在灯光下散发着光泽，Erik掐住Charles的脖子把他狠狠按在椅背上然后看着他的眼睛撸动自己的阴茎。

Charles蓝色的眼睛里面有星辰，也有毒药。

Erik的呼吸变得粗重起来，而Charles因为窒息而眼角发红，嘴唇张开艰难的喘着气。

“Erik……”

Erik后知后觉的松开Charles的脖子，往下抚摸，轻轻扯动金属乳夹。疼痛之余又产生酥麻的快感，疼与痒总是成对出现，Charles低低的喊着。Erik最终弯腰堵住他的嘴然后手指顺着他的脊背一直滑到臀缝那里。

Charles难耐的扭动身子，贞操锁的存在让他无法勃起，Erik把他浑身摸了个遍，然后把他抱起横放到腿上拍打他的屁股。

柔软富有弹性的臀肉被拍打，在空气中颤抖着发红，Erik嘴里说着一些脏话，手指在贞操锁的缝隙里戳弄他的阴茎然后揉捏两颗沉甸甸的囊袋。

“啊嗯……”

“想要吗，求我。”

Erik的喉咙沙哑的过分，他已经没有那么多的心情循序渐进的进行这个play，他只想狠狠的直接操进Charles的体内。

“唔……求你，老板嗯……”

Charles张开腿让Erik的手指进入，在他的体内进出，没有过太久，后穴就被手指操出咕叽咕叽的水声。Charles被Erik的手指操的不停尖叫，嘴里还断断续续的念着一些台词来助兴。

Erik抽出手指然后把粘液抹在Charles屁股上，啪的拍打他的屁股。

然后Charles被抱起来分开腿坐在他身上，Erik只解开了裤子，把阴茎从里面释放出来抵在Charles穴口，让他自己想办法吃进去。

Charles挪动着屁股一点点往下吞，Erik拿开他一边胸前的乳夹，被压迫很久的肉突然被释放，一下子痛感袭来，Charles不得不停止动作来喘气。

Erik拿掉他一边的乳夹之后又去按压另一边的。两边不平衡的感觉让Charles更加难耐，往下吞进去Erik的一半之后就用胸膛往Erik身上蹭，但Erik推开他，不肯他靠近，按着他的身子往下一下子全部进入他的体内。

“唔……给我嗯……”

“这不是给你了吗？”

Erik捏着Charles空余的那边乳头，用手指捻动。Charles晃动着身子让Erik的阴茎操他自己，但是他这点磨擦并不能解多少火，反而让他的身体更加空虚。

被磨蹭的同样难受的Erik抓住Charles的腰开始顶弄起来，每一下都又重又深，然后张口含住Charles的乳尖开始吸允。

“啊——Erik——”

“叫主人。”

“主，主人……轻点……”

Charles的听话只是换来更狠的顶撞，Erik把他一把抱起放到桌上，抓着他的腿扯向自己，疯狂的在他体内抽插。

Charles的叫声都被撞断，只能在喉咙里呜咽，他挣扎着想要勃起但是贞操锁限制着他，Erik注意到这点，轻轻的扯动他囊袋上的皮肉。

“唔唔……”

Erik的手掌整个包裹着他的脆弱，隔着硬物揉捏他。

疼痛让人更加兴奋，Charles的腿都在发抖，脚趾不停的因为快感而蜷起放开。

Erik发狠的冲撞他的身体，最终在他体内释放出来，温热的液体浇在他的肠壁上，刺激着他不断的收缩自己死咬着体内的阴茎。

随着阴茎的退出，白浊的液体往外流，滴在棕色的木桌上。

“Erik……”

Charles喘着气去喊Erik的名字，他现在大脑空白，但是极其想要一个温暖的怀抱。

Erik把他从桌上抱起来，拆开阴茎上的贞操锁，把他抱在怀里抚慰。

“Erik。”

Charles像是一条渴水的鱼一样凑到Erik的脖颈处嗅他身上的味道，亲吻他的下巴。Erik也回吻他的额头，柔软的嘴唇贴在他汗湿的额头，把他瘦弱的身体往怀里带。

当你在床上渴望一个人的拥抱的时候，那就离深渊不远了。Charles看着低头认真抚慰他的Erik想。

“不要了。”

Charles喊Erik把他的胳膊放开，然后结束今天的情事。

今天的他们两个人都有点心不在焉。


	4. Chapter 4

Animal with you 四

 

他们需要谈谈，关于这日渐变质的包养关系，和滋生在他们中间的晦暗关系。

没有人不知道自己内心想要什么，只是他们会选择否认或者自我催眠。然而追其本心，他是知道的。

Erik知道自己渴望Charles，不仅仅是在性爱的时候，而是平常的每一刻。希望他的蓝眼睛看着他，希望他的微笑是因为他，希望他的喜悦是因为他......

无边的占有欲和嫉妒包围着Erik，让他心生酸楚，又变为苦涩。或许这样下去不行，他应该选择离开。其实度过一开始的艰难时期，他现在并不需要依附Charles生活。但是他的身体不需要依附Charles，而心却需要。

所以他还是离不开Charles，但是他得不到Charles的回应。

仿佛在黑夜中站在深渊的边缘，远处灯塔的光迟迟不为他点亮，有点不甘心的等待，又有点绝望想要纵身一跃，但灯塔的暖光又是让人期待。

但倘若灯塔迟迟不亮，已经死去的心该如何。

Charles躺在床上，眼睛透过一重重夜幕盯着屋顶上的水晶吊灯，Xavier的宅子因为它的历史一直拥有着精致奢华的装饰。他感受不到Erik的心思了，他该死的又戴上了那个丑陋的头盔。明明在前一秒他还能感受到那股纠结烦闷的情绪氤氲在房间里，那股情绪感染着他，让他忍不住去探究，去追寻，想要与之纠缠又想要远离它。

爱情，是危险的东西。一旦接受这份纠缠，就会成为牢笼中的困兽，即使偶尔自由，但也要回到彼此身边。但爱情亦是奇妙的东西，永远有人在等你，永远有人在爱你。

痛与快乐相交相缠，你愿意接受这份痛苦，那就在痛苦中快乐，你想要享受这份快乐，那你就在快乐中痛苦。二者不可割舍，缺一不可。

门被敲响，Erik在Charles举起手准备敲下第二下的时候就开了门，显然深夜无眠的人永远不止一个。

Charles的睡衣领口大敞，里面锁骨上明显的紫红色吻痕还有牙印，那都是他的杰作。Erik注视着Charles水光潋滟的眼睛，然后把他紧紧的搂进怀里。Charles柔软的卷发蹭着他颈部皮肤，仿佛期待已久的灯塔终于点亮。

“抱歉，Erik”

“你不必，你不必这么说。”

“是我不对 ，我不应该让你产生这样的困扰。”

以为是灯塔点亮的人因为兴奋而一脚踏空，Erik几乎已经猜到Charles下一句要说什么，他总是让人沉迷到无法自拔，再礼貌而又温柔的把人轻轻推开。你以为他是一块带着甜味的棉花糖，而他却是一朵飘忽不定的云，穿抚过你的身体，却又从来不为你停留。

“你可以选择离开，或许那样会好一点。”

Charles的声音带着一丝不易让人察觉的颤抖，Erik搂着他的手臂骤然收紧到几乎让他窒息，却又在临界的时候把他松开。然后他们就开始疯狂的亲吻，撕开彼此身上的衣服倒到床上，比白天更加疯狂的做爱，撕破的衬衫绑住手腕，脚踝被不知道哪里拆来的金属缠住。

Erik终于成为了他理想的性伴侣，却也成为他害怕的束缚。

“Charles，”

冰凉的金属环绕上脖颈，带来短暂性窒息的梦幻快感，Erik从身后舔咬他的肩胛，在白天留下的紫色痕迹上再覆盖上一层。Charles身上的每一寸皮肤都被爱痕覆盖，Erik恨不得在他身上刻下名字，把他署名，让他成为自己的所有物。

Charles喘息着呻吟着呢喃他的名字，绑住的手支撑不住的身体不断滑落又被他掐着腰固定。

他们在此刻是一体的。

但是马上就会形同陌路的分离，Erik越想越发狠的撞击Charles的身体，直到他嘴里的呻吟变得痛苦。

“Erik，停下啊......”

空气中Erik那股阴郁的心情纠缠着Charles，他是心灵感应能力者，过于大声的心思他都能听得到。那股感觉像一张收紧的网一样蒙在他的心脏上，一直收缩着勒破他脆弱的心脏，将其分割成一块一块。

Charles的啜泣里掺杂着真实的痛苦，Erik被呼痛声拉回到现实，才发现Charles咬破的嘴唇和哭红的眼角，他歉意的要退出Charles的身体，却被挽留住。

“交给我。”

Charles直接用能力和他说话，让他解开自己的双手。相对于他的要柔软的多的手指抵在太阳穴上，Erik出奇的冷静下来。Charles跨坐在他身上，和他面对面，额头贴着额头，即使他满身纵欲的痕迹，蓝色的眼睛也是一片能让人陷入的深海。

Charles的能力很强，但他在性事上更喜欢被支配，这是他难得的主动。Erik盯着Charles的眼睛，托着他的腰缓慢动作，心突然被奇异的满足感填满。

Erik第一次感受到了Charles的强大，不只是遥远，飘忽不定，而是就在他眼前，虽然强大，但也不是不可拥有。

“现在好点了吗？”

Charles俯身亲吻Erik的嘴唇，然后被反应过来的Erik翻身压进床单里。

“Charles，I want you.”

“you already have me.”

 

今晚，是第一次在性事过后Erik获得搂着Charles入眠的机会。他不断的收紧双臂又松开，仿佛Charles是一块易碎的水晶，他害怕他遗失他，又害怕弄碎他。

Charles任由Erik纠结，因为他也一样难眠，他不知道他心中对Erik产生的情愫是否能命名为爱，但Erik是头一个他会花心思去安抚的床伴。

Charles知道自己的魅力，加上他的能力偶尔的潜移默化，总会让他身边的人不由自主的陷入深渊，变得为他痴狂起来，想要独有他。

但他们谁都没有机会，但他们也谁都不是Erik。

Charles在Erik的怀里睁眼到天微亮的程度，才劝说自己去睡觉，顺便催眠Erik。


	5. Chapter 5

Animal with you 5

 

我们试试吧

这句话被Charles用能力传达到他的大脑皮层，原本因为睡眠缺失而头脑混沌的Erik一下子清醒了。灰绿色的眼睛仿佛一汪刚刚被注进鲜活生命的绿色泉水，不敢置信的张大，瞳孔收缩导致绿色部分更多，而映着光，那是透明的绿色。

Charles也被Erik的心情感染，嘴角挂上一丝微笑，他身上还留着他们前一夜的疯狂痕迹，他的手指抚摸上Erik的胸膛，然后被捉住，放在唇边细细的亲吻。

Erik是个温柔的情人，会好好照顾他。

从来不愿意跨出的第一步，也该跨出了。

Charles对感情真的没有太大把握，因为他是个能力者，只要他想，他可以让所有人都爱他，也可以让所有人都恨他。但他不知道怎么在没有能力的时候让别人爱他，或者他去爱别人。他听过太多悲伤的故事，在他还没有好好控制自己的能力的时候，他几乎听惯了这世上的每一种故事。

被酒鬼丈夫殴打的绝望女人，发现男朋友还在对其他姑娘暗送秋波的伤心姑娘，嘴上说着喜欢心里却想着回去如何和另一个暧昧对象聊天的情侣，各有情人的夫妻.......

爱情，是有些人的执着也是有些人的游戏，你把它看的太重你就痛苦，因为求而不得，因为得到的不如想象中的，因为细碎小事，；而你把它看的太轻又觉得毫无意义，这是枷锁，这是束缚，这是牢笼，只有抛弃它才会好过。无论是迫切的想要拥有，还是轻蔑的丢弃，你都在意它。

当你开始渴望一个人的拥抱，渴望他的亲吻，渴望他的抚摸，开始在意他的每一句话，开始注意他的每一个动作，开始思考他的每一个去向时。你站在网中央，那些关于他的种种消息组成一张大网，围绕，纠缠你，让你感到痛苦和窒息，因为你会害怕他离开你，害怕他不爱你。

Charles害怕这种感觉，他体会到太多这种感觉，差不多上学的每一天都在经历，他的同桌对他的前桌爱而不得，而他的前桌又与其他人纠缠不清的类似桥段。他能听见他们心底的声音，也被他们的感情所纠缠。

那是一种让人胸口发闷的感觉。

说来也奇怪，世间感情那么多种，人们追寻最多的却都是爱情。

当Charles终于可以控制自己不再听那些苦情戏的时候，他已经对感情产生了恐惧。

他可以轻易就让别人爱他，但是那是他自己的魅力还是他的能力使然？他是少见的心灵感应者，别人都羡慕他的强大，却从未真正看清他。

他没有表面那么光鲜亮丽，仪表堂堂，他有时候也会有不好的想法，有时候也会控制不住的去读人思想。然而有时候真正面对人心底的恶时，他也会感到恐惧和害怕。

看的太多，他不相信那些感情，虽然他有时候做的事就是让人们去相信。

但他自己在惧怕，一段关系。

万一爱情的结局都是让人无法喘息的束缚，你还会选择它吗？会有人让你自愿投入牢笼，自此约束自己么？

Erik温软的嘴唇亲吻过Charles的每一根手指，他已经想好了最坏的结果，但发生的却是最好的结果。他的心仍旧在挣扎痛苦，但也因为Charles的同意而明媚。

在欣喜的同时他也在害怕，他是否值得让Charles做出这个决定，他是否能够给Charles想要的，而不是用自己的患得患失捆绑他，让他难受，无法呼吸。

他们在床上的关系和在床下的关系是不一样的。

Charles喜欢被他支配，入侵，惩罚，但那仅仅是性事上面。他要怎么去爱他，让那颗已经知晓千百种结局的心去相信他，他又要这么做，才能让Charles爱他。

Erik同样的害怕，他对Charles的爱是来自于Charles的思想控制。只要Charles愿意，他分分钟就可以把自己彻底的从Erik脑海中删除，抽离出所有他们在一起的情节，再毫不留情的丢弃。

他们都是彼此笼子里的困兽，拼命撞击着，嗥叫着，想要冲破屏障和彼此在一起，却又怕失去了笼子的阻隔，他们会控制不住的伤害对方。

“Charles，你知道我在想什么么？”

“我知道。”

“我很怕我会搞砸一切。”

“你不会的。”

“请不要这样的鼓励我......”

“再睡一会吧，今天不上课。”

Charles在Erik怀里蹭了蹭，寻了一个好位置闭上眼睛。他感觉到Erik叹气，然后亲吻他的头顶，最后和他一起入睡。

睡梦里，他们梦见大片大片的玫瑰花，也被玫瑰上的尖刺刺伤。

 

\--  
Erik在情事方面的技术越来越让人满意，而他们的“试试”也一下试了很久，久到他们都开始习惯了回家可以拥抱对方，给彼此一个亲吻去消除一身疲惫。

Erik会在厨房准备好两人的晚餐，在餐后他们一起刷洗碗盘，简单的聊聊天，然后坐在一起处理工作上零碎的东西。

有时候也会偷懒跑出去，为晚餐吃这家还是隔壁那家争论，然后互相妥协。

会在节日到来之前给对方准备礼物，策划生日惊喜。

你看，其实爱也没有想象中那么难。

虽然会争吵，但也会和好。会有不愉快，也会有甜蜜。

重要的是你和谁在一起。


End file.
